What if I didn't
by H.T. Elia
Summary: After Blaine's unfortunate infidelity, the boys were rendered heartbroken. In light of the unpleasant confesssion, Kurt and Blaine wonder what it would have been like if they had made different choices. Would they have avoided this bump in the road, or was this mistake written in every paralell of their love story.
1. Blaine's Termoils

I have posted this story as my first fic, but I realized the many flaws that hinder it from being a coherent piece of work. I made the silly mistake of telling the story of to different AUs every other chapter and it confused the hell out of some of the readers, especially when it came to the readers. SO, I decided to fix things up and start the story from Blaine's POV and when that's done i will Switch to Kurts and in the end the two stories will be joined into a final chapter. Without further due...

PS. Please feel free to express you feelings constructively in the review box. I would love to read your opinion!

Enjoy!

**Blaine's Termoils**

"Thank you, Sir," said Blaine politely. He smiled wanly and handed the taxi driver a fifty dollar bill. "Keep the change."

"Thanks!" said the taxi driver exuberantly. "No one tips me that much now a days. Much appreciated."

The Taxi drove away, leaving Blaine standing all alone in front of his parents' fancy house. A part of him wanted to run away, far away from this life. Away from everyone he knew, from everything he was used to. Why?—because everything and everyone reminded Blaine of him. It just seemed impossible to get back to this world that was so completely defined by the one and only person he loved: Kurt.

His heart ached as he remembered Kurt's shocked expression when he had confessed his nasty deed. How painful it was to watch his beautiful face breakdown into tears. That beautiful face he was so used to kissing and touching, contoured by anguish. Blaine was still asking himself why he did it, every single day since. Why did he cheat? Why couldn't he stop himself? Was it meant to happen? Was there no way of stopping it? These questions reoccurred in his mind over and over again, as he helplessly rummaged his mind for answers to help him understand, or better, excuse his mistake. There were no good excuses. Besides, it was too late. It was all done and there was no turning back.

The lights were still on in the living room. No doubt his father must be sitting in his armchair, reading some politician's autobiography like he always did. From a nearby outer vent Blaine could smell the sweet scent of laundry that his mother ritually cleaned and folded every Sunday. He craned his neck and stared at his bedroom window, so dark, like his present self and the future he was to face. Finally, after finding the will to proceed, Blaine took the first step towards a life devoid of Kurt.

Inside, Blaine set his suitcase and bag next to the living room entrance and hung his scarf and jacket on the coat hanger.

"Is that you, Blaine?" said his father from the living room.

"Yeah, Dad," said Blaine quietly, as he walked into the living room. "It's just me."

"Had a great trip?" His father asked offhandedly.

Sure enough, there he was his reading glasses on, book in hand. He had never been especially close to his father, definitely not after he came out of the closet. His father never expressed displeasure towards Blaine's homosexuality; he just never knew how to approach him, having never dealt with "such people" before. His mother, however, welcomed his confession with open arms, telling him that she would love him no matter what he was and what he did.

"Yeah…yeah. You could say that." Blaine lied.

"Good." His father said curtly, his eyes never leaving his book. "Your mom is in the kitchen."

And that was that; Blaine was dismissed. Without another word, he turned on the balls of his feet and headed to the kitchen. He found his mother sitting on a stool at the kitchen island. She was busy writing in her notebook, most likely planning her lesson for her ESL students at Lima College.

"Hi mom," said Blaine as he walked into the kitchen.

"Hello sweetheart!" She dropped everything and got up to give her favorite son a big hug. His mother was a beautiful Eurasian brunette, with whom he shared the same warm, hazel-green eyes and a light shade of bronze complexion. Her gentle face was always a welcome sight for Blaine; a five foot-six haven.

"How was your trip?" She asked enthusiastically. "Are you hungry? Should I make you your favorite sandwich?"

"No, It's ok, mom. I'm not hungry." His voice cracked as he spoke.

"Hold on a second," she peered into his, concerned. "What's wrong?"

Blaine tried to look away and hide his tears, but his mother was quick and caught his face in her hands just in time to see them rolling down his cheeks.

"Oh, Dear," She hugged him again, rubbing his back as he sobbed into her shoulder. "shhhh, it's ok sweetie. It's ok. Whatever it is, we'll sort it out."

She took him by the hand and sat him down at the kitchen table. Blaine wiped his tears, as his mother filled him a cup of water and set it in front of him.

"Drink some," She demanded gently. He did.

"Now, tell me what happened," she sat, her left elbow resting on the table. It was a familiar pose she took, whenever she and Blaine had their talks. It also meant that she was ready to listen for as long as it took.

"Kurt and I broke up," he said, fresh tears rolling down his face.

"What?" his mother sat up, shocked. "Why? You guys were getting along so well. What happened?"

It took Blaine a few moments. He was too embarrassed to admit it, but he knew that he won't be able to leave this chair until he told her the truth. His mother had that uncanny knack of knowing when someone is lying.

"I cheated on him," He chocked. "With a stranger."

She put her hand on her chest and looked at him in silence. Her expression wasn't that of disgust or anger; it was surprisingly empathetic.

"I was so confused and lonely. I missed him so much; I didn't know what to do. I tried to keep in touch with him, but he hardly answered back. So this random guy messaged me on Facebook and one thing led to another…oh my god mom. I'm such an idiot. I'm so stupid…"

"No, no, no, Blaine." She took his hands in hers. "You listen to me. I'm not going to say what you did was okay. But I will say this: Long distance relationships are rough. What you did was not stupid, it was human. We all make mistakes. It may seem like the end of the world right now, but trust me it will get better in time."

"Do you think he will ever forgive me?" asked Blaine, calming down a little. "It only happened once. Two weeks ago."

"That I can't tell you, Darling. Only he can decide that." She admitted sadly, putting her hand over his rapid heartbeat. "But I am positive, one day, you will feel better, and your heart won't ache anymore. Knowing Kurt, he will most likely forgive you. Trust me, though. I had a few boyfriends before I married your dad. And let me tell you, some of them did much worse than what you have done. I wasn't exactly an angel either."

Blaine raised his eyebrows, surprised. "What?"

"Oh, yeah," She smiled at him. "Sometimes I wonder how I survived all the pain and the crazy games. Yet, here I am, happily married, with two wonderful, talented boys that I'm so proud to call my sons."

Blaine laughed, despite his heart wrenching predicament. "I love you, mommy."

"I love you too, sweetie." She hugged him one more time. "I have an idea. How about you take a day off school tomorrow, and we go shopping. My class won't start till 6pm tomorrow. Maybe that will make you feel better?"

Blaine smiled at his mom and nodded his head in agreement. "I'll come by your office after my geometry quiz."

"Great." She returned his smile with her own dimply grin. "Now go and get some sleep."

She wiped his remaining tears and kissed his forehead.

In his room, Blaine changed into his pajamas and curled under the covers. Now that he was alone again, he felt an odd emptiness in his chest and pain lodged in his throat. As he rolled over, he immediately surrendered himself to crying. The same questions that haunted him since his affair came back as harsh as a fresh wound. But in-between those questions, his mind forced a plea, a plea to time; a plea for time to turn its hands backwards, to send Blaine back before he confessed the truth to Kurt._What if I didn't_…He thought. _What if I didn't tell Kurt I cheated? _It was ridiculous, of course, but Blaine's imagination took the best of him, and he found himself back in New York, standing in front of Kurt.

Chapter End Notes:

Oh boy...Here it goes again! Let me know what you think! Your reviews are definitely appreciated!


	2. Blaine's Lies

Author's Chapter Notes:

So here we go...delving into Blaine's not so pure imagination...

* * *

"Blaine? Blaine?" Kurt touched his shoulder. "Are you ok?"

"What?" Blaine broke from his reverie, as he and Kurt walked down the cobbled street in New York. "Yes, yes, I'm fine. I'm sorry."

"So, what's going on?" Kurt asked, concern washing every inch of his face.

"Well, I missed you," said Blaine sadly. How was he supposed to tell him? He could already see the pain that would take over Kurt once he heard those vile words come out of his mouth.

"I missed you too," Kurt replied in agreement, curiously eyeing Blaine. "And I'm really glad you're here. But, you've been so emotional and weirdly sad. Please, don't pretend that there's nothing wrong."

Blaine stopped in his tracks and turned to face Kurt, who was waiting in anticipation. The words were ready at the tip of his tongue. _I was with someone, _Blaine thought. But somehow he couldn't bring himself to say the words.

"I…I'm just not handling this distance too well." He half-lied. "I did everything I could, Kurt, but I feel like you're slipping away. You being busy with your new job and living in New York. All _I_ do is go to school then go home. I tried to hang out with others, but everything they do seems so boring without you. I'm becoming indifferent Kurt, and it scares me.

Kurt minded him seriously as he spoke, intently watching his face. Moved by his speech, Kurt took Blaine's hand in his and squeezed it.

"I'm so sorry Blaine," Kurt said with guilt. "I had no idea you were suffering so much. I have to admit, I haven't been the best boyfriend in the last couple of months. I promise you from now on, I will call you every day after work. And now that I make enough money, I will visit every other weekend, and we can alternate."

Blaine's eyes welled with tears. How perfect was Kurt? Going to such lengths to try and fix things. Yet, when he reached his crossroads, what did he do? He cheated! He felt so weak now compared to what he was the first time he met Kurt; so full of confidence and so sure of himself. Yet, here he stood in front of the love of his life, confused and forever defined by the filth of another man.

Overwhelmed by Kurt's offer, Blaine threw his arms around him in a tight hug.

"Oh!" said Kurt a bit winded, but laughed none the less.

"I love you, Kurt." Blaine chocked.

"I love you, too." He said, kissing him lightly. "Let's not be sad anymore. There's a whole bunch of GQ and DETAILS magazines we should go through together. I know how much you love drooling over the outfits."

Blaine laughed, already feeling a bit better. "Yes, just like we used to do back home."

Kurt's mouth spread in a wide smile. Maybe everything will be alright after all. Not mentioning his excursion with Eli might just be the right solution. Everyone has secrets. Yet, he put himself in Kurt's shoes and just the mere idea of him sleeping around behind his back drove him up the wall. What other choice did he have? He was not ready to live without Kurt in his life, and he never would be.

A few paces away Finn and Rachel were arguing.

"Should I even interrupt?" Kurt rolled his eyes. He pulled out his phone and started texting.

"Probably not." Blaine agreed. That could have been them, if Blaine had confessed his affair. He watched Rachel, her face contoured by confusion as he heard her defensive tone. Finn, on the other hand, displayed an angry face, yet his hunched shoulders and unreasonable reactions to her words were coated with guilt and shame. This was nothing compared to what Kurt would have done. Knowing him so well, Kurt would tear up, instantly chastise him and storm away. His anger would eventually turn to revulsion, then to complete silence as his defense mechanisms rig up to help numb his pain as he readied himself to move on from this dirty creature called Blaine.

"OK, let's go," said Kurt, tugging Blaine away from the couple's quarrel. "I just texted her. I told her we're heading home, so we can give them some space."

At the apartment they lay on Kurt's bed, drinking herbal tea and looking through the magazines. It felt so good to be near Kurt; it was so easy to forget about the mad world they lived in when he was around. Even though Kurt was tired from whatever work he had to do throughout the week, he still managed to look as gorgeous as ever. Blaine watched him as he flipped the pages and gushed over that suit and this sweater jacket, or the new hair-do of the season. It was too precious to observe the rise and fall of his gentle high-pitched voice and the way his striking eyebrows moved with rich emotion. Blaine reached over and traced Kurt's rosy cheekbone with his fingertips. Kurt smiled and leaned in for a kiss. The kiss turned into a make out session which inevitably led to sex.

"Might as well do it," said Kurt wryly between hot kisses. "We do need to change into our PJs at some point."

"Who needs PJs." Said Blaine breathlessly.

"Amen to that…" Kurt proceeded to remove Blaine's sweater.

He couldn't believe he was actually doing this. It was far from what he had expected. If he had told the truth, he would have been sleeping on the couch whimpering until the wee hours of the morning. Instead, he was in Kurt's bed, making love. Deep in the back of his mind, however, seconds after his affair took place; Blaine had been aching to sleep with Kurt to prove to himself he needed no one else. He was right. He didn't.

How different and wonderful it was to make love to Kurt; his familiar lips and the way he ran his fingers through Blaine's curls was just what he needed to assert his love. They didn't need to say anything; both were acquainted with each other's manoeuvres and subtle signals. Blaine knew that once Kurt brushed his hand against his stomach that meant he wanted Blaine to top, or when Blaine kissed the left side of Kurt's neck it meant he was slowly heading south of the boarder. With Eli, on the other hand, he felt exposed and frail. He wanted to find some solace from his emotional mess, but instead received more pain. The young man had the upper hand all the way through and Blaine was clearly unprepared. Granted, Eli knew what he was doing, but not having to share the experience made Blaine feel used and dirty. On top of it all, the young man was too rough and hardly took Blaine's reactions into consideration. All Eli had in mind was sex and flight. Lucky for him, Blaine did him a favor and flew before he put his pants back on.

When Kurt reached his climax, Blaine followed suit. Exhausted, he crashed on top of Kurt's chest, catching his breath as he nuzzled his face against his neck.

"Wow," Kurt sighed. "I have been waiting for this for far too long. I'm surprised I didn't jump you the moment you walked into this apartment."

They laughed momentarily and then fell into a comfortable silence.

"I'm seriously glad you came early," said Kurt sincerely. "Not just because of this. Well…especially this. But it's nice to be able to hang out with someone other than Rachel. I can't believe I survived this long with all her regiments and scheduling habits."

Blaine smiled warmly, tears spilled down his cheeks.

"Why are you crying?" Kurt frowned.

"Nothing," said Blaine quietly. "I'm just really happy right now. Everything is just perfect."

"It is," Kurt gave him a soft linger kiss.

Suddenly, Kurt's phone buzzed loudly against the nightstand.

"Oh there it is, our time alone is drawing to an end," said Kurt sarcastically, reaching for his cell. "They're on their way. Let's go have a shower before they hog it."

* * *

Chapter End Notes:

Uh Oh! Bad boy! WOUld you be able to live with the guilt? I know I would't...yet again I never cheated on anyone for that damn reason hhaha..

Let me know what you THEEEENK! Down below where that lovely review box is! Where would you want it to go? Will Blaine break easy and tell Kurt, or will he drag it on? ;)

Just so you know I already have a few chapters written. But I would still like to hear your opinion!

Cheers!


	3. Blaine Goes to a Party

Author's Chapter Notes:

I really love this chapter...lots of unexpected behaviors...just so fun to write! ahaha...Please review! :)

**Blaine**

His Algebra and Social homework took over most of his bed, as Blaine pounded away on his laptop. He was doing his best to finish the English Essay due early tomorrow morning. So engrossed in his Romeo and Juliet summary, Blaine forgot where he was and that he actually owned a cell phone. When it beeped, Blaine jumped and cursed under his breath.

**Trent**

Party at my place! Right now!

**Blaine**

I can't. Too much homework!

**Trent**

Come on! Just for an hr.

Blaine contemplated the spontaneous invitation for a moment. He was almost done his essay and he could finish the rest of his homework when he got back. Really, what harm would it do if he went for just a bit? He missed his old friends.

**Blaine**

OK. I'll be there in 30.

"Blaine!" Trent opened the door to his house with a big grin on his face. "I am so glad you came! It's been a long time!"

"It has," Blaine walked in with a bottle of sparkling cider in one hand.

"Thank you," said Trent, "I'll go crack this open. Make yourself comfortable. Everyone is downstairs."

It was a modest house, but very neat and clean. The interior design was honest and unpretentious, just like Trent. A dozen voices burst into song somewhere in the house and Blaine followed the sound down to a den where everyone was hanging out. It was seldom when Blaine saw his friends out of their school uniform, let alone their girlfriends. As soon as they noticed Blaine, they all cheered and gave him welcoming hugs.

"Ok guys!" Trent walked down, trying to balance a tray full of drinks. "Who's thirsty?"

The boys cheered again.

"Only if these drinks are laced with some high-end vodka." Sebastian finally made his appearance, from where ever he was hiding.

"We have a long glee rehearsal tomorrow," Trent frowned. "We can't afford to misbehave."

To Blaine's utter horror, Eli was standing right beside him, a girl hanging off his arm. Suddenly, his palms felt a little clammy.

"Hello, Blaine," Sebastian smirked. "How are you?"

"I'm good," Blaine forced the words out of his mouth, his throat too dry to swallow.

Eli extended a hand and nodded his head quitely, a smirk visible on his face.

What was he smirking about exactly?

"Eli, here is a new addition to our exemplary glee club." Sebastian explained, ignoring the girlfriend. From his tone of voice Blaine could tell he had some inkling about the affair.

Blaine gave Eli a cold handshake and nodded silently.

"Will you excuse us, Eli?" Sebastian directed Blaine out into the hallway away from everyone.

"So, _Blaine,_" Sebastian regarded him curiously. "How's it going?"

"If you have something to say, Sebastian, just say it." Blaine said curtly, feeling his blood rush into his ears as his heart beat faster than a freight train. He was pretty sure Sebastian was about to blackmail him.

"You and Eli?" he asked, still smiling. "How did that happen? I didn't even know you guys were acquainted."

Blaine didn't answer.

"OK, you don't have to spare the details," Sebastian chuckled quietly. " Although i'm pretty sure, they're mighty hot._ And_ don't worry. I'm not going to tell anyone. After what happened to Dave, I swore not to meddle in peoples' lives. Instead, I will support them for whatever decisions they make...especially you."

Blaine didn't know what to say. He was positive Sebastian was going to lay it on thick with deals and schemes...how very un-Sebastian-like. But it seemed that repercussions of David Krofsky's suicide attempt were resonating longer than Blaine had expected.

"Hey relax," He clapped Blaine's shoulder. "I'm just happy you're exploring other options."

"I'm not exploring," Blaine spat out. "It was a mistake."

"Whatever you want to call it," said Sebastian coolly as he looked over his shoulder at Eli. Eli raised his glass of sparkling cider and nodded courteously. This time, Blaine looked him straight in the eye. _I'm in serious, deep trouble._

"He's good isn't he?" Sebastian waved back at Eli. "You should try him more often. His bag is full of tricks, and not only for guys. Not that you're into that or anything. But, seriously, you should let Kurt in on the fun. It's about time you guys branched out."

Sebastian winked and walked away.

Blaine wanted to puke. The idea of sharing the same person with Sebastian was too much to handle. And what was worse was Kurt's expression if he found out. Can he trust Sebastian? Will he really keep his mouth shut? What about Eli? He knew nothing about this young man. He should have done his research instead of going in blind. But who in their right mind does research before they cheat on their significant other? Crazy people, maybe.

Unable to stay in this place for a second longer, Blaine ran upstairs, out the door and into his car.

"Blaine!" Trent yelled as he ran over to his window. "You're leaving already?"

Blaine was obliged to lower his window. "I'm sorry Trent; I have to go."

"But, why?" Trent said, confused. "What happened?"

"I'll stay longer next time. I promise." Blaine stepped on the gas and drove away, tears running down his cheeks.

That was an outright lie. Blaine couldn't imagine how he would be able to hang out with the Warblers anymore. He remembered a quote he read a while ago in his Social Studies Book: "Three may keep a secret, if two of them are dead." How accurate was Benjamin Franklin: Very accurate. Blaine wondered how much toll this dirty business was going to cost him. The terrible secret was bound to become a slip of the tongue, and then turn into passing words, flying freely from ear to ear. Soon enough the truth would reach someone in New Directions and would be filtered into God knew what elaboration, and poured right into Kurt's ear. After that he would have nothing left.

Blaine parked at the side of the road, eyes blurred from crying. He held the steering wheel tight, and leaned his head on his hands. He sobbed hard for several minutes, letting himself go, deep into desperation. All he could do now was hope that it would all just go away, undetected. How wonderful would that be? Maybe Sebastian really meant it; maybe he won't say a word to anyone and his secret will be safe from assailing more ears.

Blaine looked outside into the deserted street; only him and the trees for company. He wished he could stay here forever, but his wish would never come true as his phone beeped. Blaine was too afraid to check it, yet his hands automatically reached for his cell.

**Kurt**

I talked to Isabelle and

she's giving me one weekend

off every month! I'll call in 15

with all the details!

Love you.

Blaine stared at the screen, not knowing what to think. He wanted Kurt to visit more than anything in the world. However, in light of the most recent events, Blaine was beginning to have a change of heart. Kurt coming here would increase the chances of him finding out. How can he stop him from coming without rising any suspicions, and Kurt was the most suspicious person he had ever met.

The phone beeped again.

**Eli**

We need to talk. Lima Bean.

8pm.

Chapter End Notes:

Ha...I'm posting this while i eat my delicious indian dinnner...not that you need to know that...ANYWAYS...WHat did you think? is that what you expected from Seb? What about El0i? What do you think he's up to?...I know of course because the chapter is already written ;)..but i'd love to hear your opinion.


	4. Blaine and the Odd Helping Hand

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

Sorry for the wait! Been busy with Two Sides! Anyways here it is!

* * *

**Blaine and the Odd Helping Hand**

_Why did he even buy tea?_ Blaine wondered. The cup sat in front of him on the table, cooling ever so slowly, while his nervous mind mentally burned to higher temperatures. Meeting Eli in Lima Bean may just be his worst idea yet. People were bound to see, or hear them as they discuss the mess Blaine got himself into. He looked about anxiously, searching for any familiar faces. But no one he knew was around, except for the familiar night staff who disgruntledly drudged here every single night.

"Maybe I should go…" Blaine said to himself. Eli was late, anyway. Sadly, as Blaine stood up to leave, the door to the coffee shop rang as Eli walked in, his coat hanging from his arm.

"Shit…" Blaine breathed and sat back down.

"Hi! Can I help you, Sir?" asked the lady at the cash register with a false smile.

Eli shook his head and declined politely.

Her smile waned and she walked away, relieved that she didn't have to serve another yuppie customer.

Blaine couldn't help but stare as the young man walked towards him, still donned in his primed-up outfit from the party. Blaine was beside himself when he saw him dressed like this earlier at Trent's place. When he had first met him, he was wearing a beat-up T-shirt and ripped jeans; even his shoes were a haggard pair of red Vans. But now he stood in front of him like he just walked out of a fall, Ralph Lauren, magazine.

"Hello, Blaine." Eli smiled with ease, as he sat down across from him.

Blaine flinched as he heard Eli's surprising British accent. Eli smiled to himself at the expected innocent shock.

"That's fine," he said, ignoring Blaine's raised eyebrows. "You don't have to say hello. I know you're upset, but you must admit. It was hell of a good time."

"It's not even remotely funny," said Blaine, coldly.

Eli rested one arm on the table and looked at Blaine as if he were watching an interesting tragic opera.

"It must be so nice for you to be so cool about it," Blaine blurted, embarrassed by Eli's certitude. "I wish I had your talent."

"It's something you'll learn to master sooner or later," said Eli.

Blaine wanted to laugh at his ridiculousness. Weren't they the same age? But, Blaine kept his mouth shut and resumed to stare at his abandoned tea.

"Anyway…" Eli started, but Blaine quickly cut him off.

"Why did you lie?" Blaine asked bluntly. "Why put up a front? Are you still in the closet?"

Eli looked him in the eyes, still smiling his lazy smile.

"What does it matter?" Eli asked, unperturbed.

Blaine didn't know what to say. What right did he have to question Eli? The young man did nothing wrong. This mess all falls on his shoulders.

"If it makes you happy, then, yes, I am in the closet. In a manner of speaking," He admitted nonchalantly. "My parents don't know yet. You know how they can be."

"No, I don't." Blaine lied, knowing full well how it was to live with a parent that never understood his son's so called _fetish_.

"Not everyone is as lucky as you, Blaine." Eli regarded him seriously.

"What do you want, Eli?" Blaine asked impatiently.

"Nothing," He said. "Just wanted to see how you were doing. Obviously, you're not doing too well."

Blaine was confused by this concern.

"You see I sort of feel responsible." Eli sat forwards facing Blaine with an earnest expression. "And I feel obligated to help you out of this mess."

"What can you possibly do to help me out of this situation?" Blaine looked at him dubiously. "It's done. I cheated. The best thing to do is just tell him, and live with the consequences."

"Maybe," said Eli. "You know there is a huge possibility he may never speak to you again. Are you ready for that?"

Fear washed over Blaine. To never see or speak to Kurt again would be like breaking his legs and losing his voice; his lifeline. He most definitely wasn't ready for that.

"The way I see it," Eli continued. "Exhaust all your options. Once you run out, then you can tell him."

"And live with it, eating at my conscience?"

"It'll blow over," Eli dismissed the notion like it was nothing. "Think of it as a bad peanut. You eat it and its bitter, but you can always wash it down with water, like it never touched your tongue."

"What if someone finds out and tells him?" Blaine challenged Eli.

"The show must go on," Eli shrugged his shoulders.

"What if someone told your parents that you're gay?" Blaine asked, completely puzzled.

"Bisexual," Eli corrected. "That's alright. They are bound to find out one way or another."

"Then how is that good advice?" Blaine frowned.

"Because what I am is harder to hide than what you did," Eli explained. "We're all human. We make mistakes. You're not the first to cheat on his significant other, and kept it a secret."

Well that was an unexpected explanation, and unfortunately for Blaine, it did have some weight.

"No," Blaine decided suddenly. "I can't do that to Kurt. I've already held the truth from him long enough. I know he will be beyond upset, but at least I would have told him and he will respect that and forgive me…One day."

Blaine concluded hesitantly, unsure of the plausibility of what he just said.

"Suit yourself." Eli raised his hands in resignation as he stood up. "Well, I better be off. But if you have a change of heart, you could always give me a ring, or a text; much quieter."

At his place, Blaine tried to get some semblance of coherence as he worked tirelessly at his Algebra homework. He kept messing up his assignment, crumpling each paper with quiet fury and throwing it aimlessly at the garbage. Maybe he should go to bed now and do it in the morning, with a clearer mind.

His phone buzzed; a message from Kurt popped up on the screen.

KURT

Sorry! I got side tracked!

Rachel really wanted to

go to Bloomingdales.

I don't know why. She can't

even afford the tip of a

glove in this place.

I'll call you in 5.

Blaine picked up his phone and stared. He started texting, but it wasn't to Kurt.

BLAINE

I think I'm going to tell Kurt

not to come this weekend.

Eli started typing then paused several times. Blaine was getting impatient; worried Kurt was going to call at any second. He needed to make a decision.

Eli

What about next time?

You can't rain check forever.

BLAINE

But he can't come here. It's too

dangerous.

Eli

Don't be so dramatic.

Just act normal. He

Won't let on if you go on

as if nothing had happened.

BLAINE

I don't know if I can do that.

ELI

Haha. You're a funny one.

Use your talent. You're an actor.

What do actors do best?

Blaine sighed desperately and rubbed his red-rimmed eyes. Lying and acting are two different things for Blaine. He always made sure to separate the two, from fear of turning into his older brother.

Kurt's ringtone blared as Blaine attempted to reply to Eli.

"Hey…" Blaine answered, his tone sounding tired in his ears.

"Hey!" Kurt replied cheerfully. "Oh my god, Blaine! I wish you were here; we had such a great time at Bloomingdales! You would have loved the fur coats! Don't worry, they are all humane."

"Yeah that would have been fun…" Blaine shared his enthusiasm half-heartedly.

Blaine knew he let on more than he should have, making Kurt fall silent on the other end.

"Are you, Ok?" Kurt asked with concern. "You don't sound too eager to talk. Did something bad happen?"

_You have no idea. _Blaine thought. Why doesn't he just tell him now and get it over with? Eli's warning blared like sirens in his head, stopping him from wrecking what could possibly be the best relationship he might ever have.

"No, no." Blaine assured. "I'm just exhausted from school and glee rehearsals; so much going on."

"Oh, my poor baby." Kurt purred in his ear. "Don't worry. When I come this weekend I will make you forget your plight and release you from your chains."

Blaine laughed, bringing a rush of blood to his cheeks. It felt good to hear his voice. At a second thought, the idea of dismissing him this weekend seemed ridiculous. Besides, Eli was right. Blaine shouldn't blow Kurt off. He's sure Kurt will get suspicious. He'll just have to avoid Sebastian and Eli at all costs, which means, no Dalton visits, or Lima Bean.

'I really miss you," said Blaine, suddenly feeling hungry for Kurt's warm body wrapped around his, and yearning for the little kisses they stole in the park behind trees as they took a stroll around town with hot cocoa in their hands.

While Kurt gushed over the weekend plans, Blaine got lost in his thoughts. He couldn't help but feel sad. Before the affair, touching and kissing Kurt used to be laced with love or lust, but these days, it was all about last chances and lost time. In his heart Blaine knew his days were numbered. The more times he tried to physically confirm his love to Kurt, the more he felt he was going to slip again. Now that the deed was done, what could stop him from doing it again? It was like hanging off a broken branch, it could break at any moment.

All of a sudden an idea popped into Blaine's head.

"Why don't we go away for the weekend?" Blaine blurted out, cutting Kurt off mid-plan.

"What?" Kurt said, a bit dumbfounded. "Get away? Where?"

"To a bed and breakfast somewhere out of town," Blaine flirted, sounding more excited now that he found a solution. "Just you and me. No one bothering us. For two whole days…"

"Oh, yes. Please!" Blaine could hear Kurt jumping up and down in his apartment.

"Hey! We're all supposed to hang out together! Not fair!" Rachel yelled into Kurt's phone.

"Oh hush!" Kurt shooed her away. "You have your boy toy on call. I only see mine every other weekend. We're allowed to have some fun of our own."

"Tell Rachel she is more than welcome to join us, but she'll have to put up with a lot of naked and sleeping on the floor."

"Nah uh!" Kurt protested. "Let's not jinx it; she might just take the offer."

"I heard that!" Rachel yelled again. "And ew Kurt, as much as I love you both, I'm not sure I'm ready to see your dangling bits."

"Thank god for that." Kurt praised theatrically.

Blaine couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"OK," Blaine continued. "I'll book a room and email you the details."

"And I'll bring the magazines. Oh, I can't wait!"

"Me either." Blaine agreed, a wide smile stretched on his face. "Love you."

"Love you too." Kurt sounded a kiss through the phone and hung up.

Utterly relieved; Blaine keeled himself back on the bed and threw his hands in the air in triumph. Everything is going to be alright, for now at least. He'll have to figure out something for next time.

The house bell rang. Who could be visiting them at 9pm? Curious, Blaine stepped out of his room and stood at the top of the stairs, straining to listen to the muffled pleasantries.

"Blaine?" His mother called out, as Blaine stepped slowly downstairs. "Oh! Here you are. Finn's here to see you, sweetie."

* * *

**Chapter End Notes:**

I love Eli in this chapter. I'm yet to figure out his true intentions...but it was sure fun to write him here!


End file.
